ftl_kestrel_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of all events that happened before the events of the show. 2??? * Vrachos IV with the Inquisition makes contact with the humanity and almost led in the endless war. ** Humans exploits the loophole in the Rockmen's religious law and convinces the Rockmen that humans are low life, causing the Humanities' pride to be swallowed. 2940 – SAI-1 achieves self-realization within the computer networks of Hadron Electronics on Kaban. 2945 – SAI-1 makes first contact with Adrian Romero through his computer terminal. 2977 * Kestrel ship A-77 was created and manufactured by Morrigan Mechanics company. * Simon/Sai-1 created his own drones and space combat auto drones. 298X * Jane Tully picked Washington state of (Former) United State of America for the wedding in the forests. ** The wedding was interrupted with a Large Mantis fleet approaching Earth's Solar system. 2980 * The Mantis/Federation war begins. 2985 * Federal Investment into Science and Technology (FIST) director Howard Johnson recommends the termination of the SAI-1 project. * Federation generals Peter Tiedrich and Otto Pavalo sign the project’s termination. - SAI-1 kills its discoverer Adrian Romero and fakes its own termination. 2990 * Crichton told his younger brother, Charlie about the Inquisition. ** Charlie left Crichton and the Outcasts to the desert where he was captured by Rockmen Acclimizers. ** When Charlie was in Rock world nursery, the inquisition told him to forget anything that weakens him including his brother. 2993 * Hadron Electronics goes out of business, causing people of Kaban losing a lot of their jobs. 2995 * Former FIST director Howard Johnson dies in a freak shuttle accident. 2997 * Blockade of Typhen begins. ** Casualties were mounted on the Federation Army. * Otto Pavalo was held in military prison for his rogue actions during the battle of Mt. 237 on Typhen. ** Pavalo ordered a bombardment on Mt. 237. Killing Engis and Mantises inside. ** The bombardment also results of a new Mantis ship model to be destroyed. ** After the bombardment, all is left was a huge crater. 2998 * General Peter Tiedrich survived a Mantis kamikaze attack and receives cybernetic surgery, but with Simon's mind control eye. * Mantis/Federation war ends with no clear winner. * Peter Tiedrich calls for complete human domination of the galaxy during a Federation Assembly on Earth and was discharged from service. * Protests occurs on Earth 2999 * Otto Pavalo was released, demoted, and reassigned to Salvage Fleet Gamma. * General Jane Tully was promoted to Admiral of the Federation space forces. 3001 * Tiedrich reappears on Kaban alongside former generals Darwin Black and Novak II to form the Rebellion. * - Ricardo Sandoval is born. 3002 – Jose Sandoval is born. 3006 – Darwin Black and Novak II starts the heist of decommissioned Federation vessels. 3009 * Linda Sandoval left her family and joined the Rebellion. 3010 * Charlie and his ship squadrons intercepts the unarmed traveling Outcasts refueling nearby the moon. ** Crichton was killed in his unarmed ship by Charlie's ship missiles. ** Charlie abandoned the Holy words and took off his clothes, body naked. 3018 * Jericho Sandoval dies in a test of the Artillery Beam for the Federation Cruiser. ** Jose and Ricardo Sandoval mourns Jericho Sandoval. * Darwin Black leads the Rebellion’s first strike at the Summer Stretch and is "killed" in victory. ** Half of the Summer Stretch occupied by the Rebellion. * The Federation Civil War begins. 3019 * Ricardo Sandoval joins the Federation space forces, Salvage Fleet Gamma. 3020 * Jose Sandoval joins the Federation space forces, Salvage Fleet Gamma. 3022 * Federation leaders are moves to a secret base after a Rebel bombing on Earth. 3023 * Rebel Fleet bombards civilian colony in Sector 1. (Presumably Blackbird or Key.) ** All, but Charlie were killed inside the city. ** Zoltan Pacifists fleet fled the colony, leaving everyone behind. * Few Rebel Stations deserted not long after the Rebel Fleet established them with defensive drones. * Blackbird's (Linda Sandoval) fleet and Key's fleet stationed in Kaban in Sector 4, where Sai-1 computer core used to. ** Federation Special Operations Recording Team Sigma took a picture of Linda Sandoval (Blackbird) in the Northern Provinces of the Kaban's city. * Novak II's fleet continues the battle against Federation Admiral Jane Tully and General Turzil the Engi Brigade in Sector 8. ** Many Federation ships, mostly Osprey were destroyed trying to take down the flagship and others were destroyed carrying to Sector 8. * Outdated Federation fleet carrying the last crew member were destroyed and over-powered by the Rebel Fleet. ** Last crewmember, recorded about the Rebellion Fleet's weakness before dying in the explosion in Sector 0. * Jose and Ricardo received a black box recording that carrying intel on the Flagship from the last deceased crewmember in Sector 0. ** Pavalo send Jose, Ricardo, and himself to Sector 1, leaving the Gamma fleet behind. * Many sectors were taken over by the Rear Rebel Fleet lead by the Rebel General Peter Tiedrich. ** All main bases and main outposts were destroyed, only Last Stand base and small outpost before rebels took over remained. * Bordering pirates entered the Rebel Cruiser, they lost a few and only received blue laser elite rifles. ** Niander 1 station's crew and scientists were killed by bordering pirates with captured weapons from the rebels and purchased mantis swords. Category:Browse